


The Dare

by Xaverri



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaverri/pseuds/Xaverri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One quiet night in the seaside town of Teignmouth, a group of fans decides to play "Truth or Dare" with an outcome no one would ever believe.</p><p>Dedicated to The Pack. You know who you are.<br/>(Edit of one of my oldest fics!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dare

_‘How did I get myself into this mess?’_

It was not the first time that particular thought went through Stef that day. 

The redhead huffed silently, walking at a swift pace through the halls of the mansion, opening door after door. There seemed to be no end to the hall and she also had to constantly fight the immense urge to just stop and gape at every new room uncovered. 

A luxurious study, full of comfy, lazy chairs where one could ponder the mysteries of the world in peace on one side of the long hallway, a spacious dining room enough to hold dinner parties for twenty people at the same time on the other. 

She could not escape the temptation to linger a little bit longer in the next room she discovered though. Stepping inside the enormous, dark bathroom, the tiny woman could not hold in the little squeak bubbling up from within. The place was massive, a huge jacuzzi dominating the centre, a Finnish sauna and Turkish steam bath set in the wall behind it. 

Looking up, she noticed the ceiling had little lights in it, spread around in a haphazardly fashion. Stef could imagine the starlit-sky effect it must have when it was turned on, sadly enough she could not discover a light switch to test it out. Her eyes scanned the room, resting on the bubble bath in the centre. 

She could just about picture _him_ relaxing in there, soft classical music coming from hidden speakers in the wall, sipping on a glass of red wine while staring up at the artificial stars, genius mind pondering on all the mysteries of the universe. 

Shaking her red locks, which swept across her forehead stylishly, she turned resolutely; she was on a mission and every second wasted could mean being caught red-handed. Spending the night at a police station for breaking in the villa of one of the most famous rock stars in the world was not something she was all too keen on. 

She clenched her teeth, moving at a fast pace past the numerous of odd paintings and pictures decorating the hallway. How exactly did a simple bet turn into something this dangerous? She was a perfectly normal girl, she had no criminal record, she had never hurt another human being, or animal in her life and she didn’t do drugs. 

Yet she managed to agree to a stupid game of truth or dare with her friends, knowing it was going to get her in trouble. 

Which brought her exactly to the peculiar situation she was in right now. The dare her friends made her seemed so much fun, so exciting back then. But playful bantering with friends always seemed fun. She had honestly not expected them to go through with it. 

How she regretted that now, the simple small sentence that could maybe be the end of her clean slate, her perfect, angelic existence. 

She opened the next door and peeked in for a moment, then quickly pulled her head back out as her heart rate sped up twice as fast. She leaned her forehead on the door, hands still clenching the doorknob and closed her brownish eyes while trying to get her breathing under control. _‘Why did I had to find this room?’_

She told herself to move back from the door and go for the next, her intended goal surely not behind this gateway, but lost the battle with her inner fan girl. She pushed the door open again and stepped in the sanctuary. 

Tiptoeing carefully in over the padded floor, even though she was by now sure there was no one present in the mansion, she took in the grandeur of the space with green-ringed brown eyes open wide. 

The walls were lined with records, set in elegant frames. Bronze, silver, gold and platinum discs, all adorned with a beautiful plaque stating the name of the album, or single that had received the honor. In between these awards hung beautifully framed pictures of award shows and memorable performances that almost made her jump up and down like the overly excited fan girl she felt bursting through her concentrated demeanor. Yet she did not. As she wouldn't be a proper German by doing so. 

The wall in the back was covered by an immense mantelpiece, a modern fireplace set beneath it. The mantelpiece in turn was covered by all sorts of awards, each one looking more prosperous and eccentric than the other, trying to overthrow the others in importance. 

But what really took her breath away was the white grand piano in the center of the room. She could not resist the temptation of running her fingers lightly across the spotless surface, the setting sun casting a warm, orange glow upon it through the ceiling-high windows. Again letting her imagination run free, she almost saw _him_ bending over the keys, creating the most beautiful melodies that would fill this room with sorrow and happiness. 

She stroke one key and nearly jumped out of her skin at the loud noise, reverberating along the walls. Looking around frantically, as if security guards would suddenly pop out of nowhere she hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. 

_‘Enough lingering around, you have a job to do, Stef!’_

Pouting disappointedly, she turned on her heels and left the awe-inspiring room quickly to continue her quest. 

Thankfully the last room of the hallway proved to be more purposeful. She moved in over the lush carpet and tried not to look at the huge four-poster bed at the left wall. She didn’t think she could handle the thought of picturing him there, or resist the temptation of rolling around in the same sheets as he must’ve slept in before going on their latest tour. 

She stood in front of the wall opposite the bed, which was completely covered in mirrors. _‘Wow, someone sure is vain!’_

Moving towards the mirrors, her suspicion confirmed when they appeared to be sliding doors, covering the walk-in closet behind it. The lights flicked on automatically when she had pushed the center door completely to the side. 

“Bingo!” 

She rushed in, searching hurriedly through the rows of jackets, shirts and pants, trying not to think of the delicious body that they shielded from the outside world on every occasion. Filtering through every piece, she started to notice the overall look of the clothing in front of her. 

Her eyes widened in shock, realization starting to creep in, “No, no, no, no, no!” 

The clothes were too simple, too plain, too… ordinary! _‘These are not his stage clothes, I need his stage clothes!’_

A flashback of last night came upon her; the friends she was on holiday with, gathered around the campfire in the woods of Teignmouth. 

* 

Marissa leaned towards the fire grinning evilly, making the light dance creepily across her face. “So you’re saying right here, right now, to give you the most challenging dare that I can think of?” 

Stef had nodded disdainfully, they had been playing truth or dare all night, ranging from the silliest little dares to the most embarrassing but comical truths. 

Sophie and Laura giggled, but listened intently, not wanting to miss this potentially hilarious outcome. Adela looked at the mentally grinning Marissa with concern, “Are you sure about this, Stef? I don’t like the look in her eyes one bit.” 

“Oh come one, Adela, live a little!” Irene exclaimed, “These dares have been boring, and Stef’s the one challenging her, right?” 

The German girl had nodded confidently, making the red of her hair light up in the glow of the campfire. 

Marissa leaned back, “Al right then, here it is. Seeing as we’re here in Teignmouth, Devon, at the end of our Muse pilgrimage, I’m gonna dare you to break into Matthew Bellamy’s environmentally friendly villa and make a picture of yourself wearing one of his sexy stage outfits!” The blonde smiled triumphantly, looking at the gathering of women to see their reaction to her challenge. 

They all looked at Stef wide-eyed, whom sneered back at the Dutch girl, “Challenge accepted! Bring it on, blondie!” 

* 

That had all seemed so thrilling yesterday, now however she felt nothing of last night’s confidence. Instead a feeling of dread and despair started to rise up while she again searched through the array of clothing in the closet. Fishing out a dreadful red suit, with black stripes in a Scottish fashion she groaned deeply. _‘What was he thinking, this monstrosity is just plain horrible!’_

She knew exactly why it hadn’t looked that bad before though, because it had been wrapped around the lithe body of the sexiest singer walking the plains of the Earth. Only _he_ could pull this off and still look drop-dead gorgeous! 

Hanging the suit back onto its rack, she stepped out of the walk-in closet and closed the door. Leaning back against the mirror, she took a deep breath. Not fighting the temptation anymore, the redhead gazed at the bed covered in what looked like blue silk sheets. She contemplated on just forgetting about this whole dare and take a nap on that very invitingly looking cover instead. 

Stef had searched through the entire mansion, having entered the building by climbing through the small toilet window that was surprisingly left open. She had quickly searched the living room, kitchen and guest bedrooms on the ground floor. Now her search of the upper level had finished with Matt’s personal bedroom and she had no idea where to look further. She’d just have to go back and tell her companions that the stage clothing was not present in this house. 

Thinking back on it, it was kind of a stupid idea in the first place. Even if he kept his old stage clothing, it was probably held in a storage room somewhere easily accessible for crew and designers alike. Or, he had it all in his LA condo. Not even ticking off the possibility that they just took it all with them on tour every time! 

Maybe she should make a picture of every room on her way out, as to prove that she had honestly searched the whole place, but discarded the thought as being way too intrusive. Chuckling to herself she left his bedroom. _‘As if breaking in isn’t intrusive enough yet…’_

Descending the staircase, she decided she was going to keep this little moment to herself. They had seen her shove her tiny body through the small toilet window ungracefully, which had to be proof enough for them. What she had seen in here was for her mind only to dwell on for the rest of her life. 

Reaching the bottom floor again, she considered walking through the front door like a boss, it would certainly be a lot less hassle and she didn’t want to scratch her arms again on the small toilet window. Strolling over to the entrance hall, she saw a previously unnoticed door next to it. Thinking it to be a storage room she opened it anyway, surprised as it revealed spiraling steps going downward instead. 

Lifting her eyebrows she tried to look downwards, a faint glow greeting her. _‘Oh well, couldn’t hurt.’_ Shrugging, she softly stepped down the circling steps into the cellar. 

Apparently there was a whole area down here, her eyes scanned the darkened basement. A colorful bar in the corner, shelves lined with all sorts of alcoholic beverages appeared to have been the source of the soft light. Comfortable couches were set in front of a huge flat-screen television on the wall opposite the spiraling staircase, inviting the onlooker to sink into the cushions while watching a movie with friends. A pool table stood against the wall to her right, next to a dark doorway that lead to yet another room. 

Not expecting anything Muse related in this basement, clearly decorated to get away from the life of a performing rock band and relax, she moved into the darkened room anyway, curiosity gaining the upper hand once again. 

Searching the wall for a light switch she flicked it on. Immediately her eyes were drawn to the next most spectacular thing she had seen in the house; his old guitars. 

The wall opposite her was lined with equipment; speakers, amplifiers, a control board, pedals and the rack that held some of his instruments. She rushed over, not even trying this time to hold herself in check and ran a finger along the neck of the one and only Manson Lazer, the now retired-guitar shining brightly in the halogen light. 

A shiver coursed through her and she couldn’t wipe the smile off her face as she regarded the eccentric instrument, not daring to touch it more than just lightly stroking the strings like a virgin lover. It seemed so fragile, the cracked body looking like it could shatter with the lightest disturbance even though she knew the hardships this specific piece of equipment had endured in previous tours. 

Dragging her eyes away, anxious now to be done with this shameful act, she did a quick overview of the room. A large couch on her left, obviously meant for spectators was covered in some blankets. To her right however… She stood face to face with yet another mirror-covered wall, strikingly similar to the one upstairs. 

She started shaking when thinking of the possibilities lying behind that sliding door. Dashing over quickly, she shoved the door to the side, not caring for the screeching sound it made as the treasures behind were revealed to her. The light switched on and shone down on row upon row of brightly colored, glittery, shiny outfits, made out of every fabric possible. 

“Yes!” she yelled, and burst inside the closet, smirking like a mad-man at Matthew Bellamy’s stage clothing from all his previous tours. 

Pulling out outfit after outfit, she couldn’t control her squee'ing as she recognized nearly every piece. The sparkly pants, the red demon-crow coat, a whole collection of braces. Each and every piece museum-worthy. Remembering her assignment, she started looking in earnest for the sexy black outfit that she and her blonde traveling companion had settled on, being the one she had to wear. 

Trying to focus on the dark color only, she finally found the treasured piece as her eyes fell on the shiny, metal shoulder guards. Pulling it out, she dragged one hand down the front, letting her imagination run free while picturing the god himself inside the button-down shirt. Slowly unbuttoning the soft cotton, she imagined revealing his smooth chest, button by button. 

Underneath, she was pleased to find the matching trousers, belt and for some reason a black scarf. She could not remember him wearing that on the pictures she had, but she could easily fantasize him carrying it around his slender neck, strutting around arrogantly in the hot outfit. 

Taking the scarf off the hanger, she slid it around her own neck, butterflies fluttering in her stomach at the feeling of the smooth, shiny silk over her pale skin. Leaving it to hang loosely, she started unbuttoning her own white blouse hurriedly, eager to put on the black shirt so she could make the damn picture and get the hell out of here. 

She pulled the shirt on over her white lace bra and was buttoning it up while pondering whether to try and pull on the skinny trousers when a voice pierced through her train of thoughts. 

“Do you want to pay for that in cash or checks? We accept credit cards too.” 

She whipped around towards the source of the voice, gasping for air as her hand flew up to cover her mouth and stifle the scream threatening to come out. Eyes spread wide in shock, she scanned the room, trying to locate the person who had caught her red-handed. 

_‘Okay, now I really am in trouble!’_

Her eyes landed on the blankets, which apparently had covered more than just the couch itself. Her mind went numb when her gaze roamed over a face holding such familiar features. Sharp chin, thin lips curled up in a smirk surrounded by a sexy stubble, pointy nose and… piercing light-blue eyes under a messy mop of black spiky hair. 

Matthew Bellamy looked quite smug, laying down lazily on the couch, arms folded behind his head arrogantly, one leg propped up under the blanket which covered his legs half way as he regarded Stef from his relaxed position. Her mouth started to water as she took in his clothing. He was dressed up neatly; straight black trousers covering his legs with her favorite faded-red, button-down shirt above, the thin cotton fitting snugly around his lean frame, top three buttons unbuttoned showing a fair amount of smooth, pale skin underneath. Bared for her eyes to roam over, his trademark silver chain that gleamed in the halogen light completed the outfit perfectly. 

His eyes, his beautiful, piercing, blue eyes gave her body an equally thorough examination and she could feel his gaze run up and down her slim form hotly, leaving a burning trail on her skin. 

Having finished his body-check of her, his eyes met hers again and she held her frantic breaths, completely frozen under his intense stare. He raised one eyebrow lazily when she failed to answer his question and proceeded to stretch his long limbs, groaning deeply. 

The sound snapped Stef out of her reverie, back to reality. Here she was, standing in the walk-in closet of Matt’s basement, wearing his clothing looking and like a complete lunatic. She mentally slapped herself, could this get any worse? 

_‘At least say something, you idiot!’_

Feeling the beginnings of a blush creeping up her cheeks she managed to open her mouth finally, “Uhm, okay, I know how this looks but-“ 

“Why won’t you finish what you began?” He interrupted her. Having finished his stretch, he propped himself up to a more upright position on the massive couch. 

The redhead closed her mouth and blinked a couple of times, _‘Did he really just say what I think he said?’_

“I said, why don’t you finish what you started?” He was smirking arrogantly now, making her heart beat even faster. “Go on, I was enjoying the show. Don’t let me stop you.” 

His raspy voice, the result of having just woken up from a deep sleep apparently, set her innards on fire. She opened her mouth, then closed it again, unable to voice her confusion. 

He pointed one elegant finger to a spot behind her, “I think those trousers are part of the set.” She turned her head towards the hanger on the rack behind her, the black skinnies and matching belt still hanging down from it. _‘What kind of game is he playing at? Why isn’t he mad or confused? Why isn’t he locking me up down here and calling security?’_

She grabbed the trousers and turned back to the black haired male, who was still slouched down comfortably on the couch with his cobalt eyes looking at her intently, waiting for her to act, patiently. Yes, it really was Matthew Bellamy. She looked down at the trousers in her hand, still too dazed to think straight. 

“I think your own need to come off first before you can put those on.” Her eyes shot up, he looked quite serious now. 

“Uhm, yeah..” She dropped the skinnies and before she knew what she was doing her hands started unbuttoning her own trousers. 

“Slowly.” 

She met his eyes again, quite startled at the husky tone as he drawled out the word. 

His piercing gaze locked with hers as her hands slowly popped open button after button as if on auto-pilot. Breaking eye contact, his eyes traced down her body towards her hands as she carefully dragged her trousers down over her thighs. He smirked when he caught a glimpse of her lacy underwear, matching the white bra she wore under his shirt. 

Her heart wouldn’t stop its frantic beating as she bent down to take off the piece of clothing, kicking off her trainers in the progress. She stepped out of the pipes, careful not to trip over as she tried to slow down her movements as much as possible per his command, thoughts running through her mind at a million miles per hour. 

_‘I’m stripping. I’m actually stripping out of my pants. In front of Matthew Bellamy. Where did I fall asleep? When did I hit my head?’_

She straightened up, only to jump back in shock as the man in question was suddenly standing right in front of her. He peered down at her, still carrying that arrogant, but oh-so sexy smirk, then proceeded to crouch down gracefully. 

The redhead closed her eyes, the butterflies in her stomach had put on little yellow hard-hats, took up some tools and started drilling her stomach from the inside. Her breath quickened up even more as all the dirty, little fantasies she and her friends wrote about, flashed through her mind. Many of them containing a crouching Matt in front of... Okay, usually it was Dom, but picturing one-self in the drummer's shoes was never a hard thing to do. 

A soft whistle from below got her attention and she looked down startled. Matt had picked up the black pants and held them open for her legs to step in, amusement sparkling in his eyes. 

Shaking her head from the maelstrom of thoughts, she lowered one leg, then the other into the black trousers held open so gallantly for her, only to have every single dirty little thought rush back to her as Matt pulled up her new pants excruciatingly slowly, his thumbs grazing her smooth legs all along the way. 

Effortlessly, he stood up with the motion, pulling the trousers over her hips as he stood closer to her than she could have ever imagined in her wildest dreams. He looked down through the small gap that separated their bodies, her chest heaving with fast, shallow breaths she could not get under control through his close proximity. Her senses were bombarded with his warm scent, the musky smell of expensive cologne spiced with something distinctively manly filling up her nostrils making her weak at the knees. 

His hands slid over the top edge of the cotton to the front, thumbs searing her skin and she couldn’t help jumping a little as the movement tickled her sides. He slowly zipped up, then lifted his eyes up to look deeply into hers as he closed the two top buttons expertly. 

She could do nothing but gaze back at him as he slowly leaned forward, licking his lips. Even the butterflies halted their construction work in her stomach as her entire body froze again, closing her eyes against the sheer intensity of it all. The moment seemed to last forever and she almost expected to feel warm lips press against hers. Instead he moved past her lips and turned his head towards her ear, whispering, “There, now was that so difficult?” 

The feeling of his warm body near, left her and her eyes shot open again to see him leaving the room. “Want a drink?” 

She blew the air she had been holding out rashly, suddenly furious at the game he was playing. Her cheeks heating up in a mixture of shame, anger and denied desire, she grabbed the last remaining piece of the outfit and stuffed it agitatedly through the belt hoops, not knowing what else to do for the moment. 

The belt attached securely, she snatched her shirt and trousers from the ground and threw them on the couch on her way out, careful not to damage her phone and the small digital camera hidden in the pockets of the white cotton. 

Matt stood behind the bar, filling a glass with an amber-colored liquid. She rushed over to him, huffing angrily, “Just what the fuck do you think you’re doing!?” 

He raised an eyebrow at her as he finished pouring his drink, looking up at her from under bangs of messy black hair. “I’m making myself a drink, what does it look like?” 

“Well, you! You can’t just play your mind games on me and-“ 

“That outfit actually looks better on you than it ever did on me.” 

She snapped her mouth shut at the unexpected compliment, anger draining away faster than a beer keg at a frat house party. He chuckled at her lack of come-back, “So, not asking again, what do you want to drink?” 

“Banana smoothie,” she blurted out. Trying to get some sense of control back in this bizarre situation. 

To her surprise though, he bent down behind the bar and came back up carrying a cluster of bananas and some oranges. “Do you mind if I mix it up with some orange juice? Makes it easier to drink from my experience.” 

She mentally slapped herself. _‘Trust Matthew to know how to make a proper banana smoothie.’_

“Ehm, yeah, of course I don’t mind.” 

He proceeded to peel the bananas, then chopped them up in small pieces with a large cooking knife. Stef’s eyes were glued to his hands, amazed at how he made the simple movements so gracefully smooth. His long fingers pressed against the razor sharp knife expertly as he peeled the oranges effortlessly. 

He glanced up briefly while breaking the oranges in pieces, taking in her rather disheveled stance in the middle of the room. Gesturing to the barstools on her side of the bar he said, “Have you rooted? Take a seat.” 

Her legs moved out on their own at the command and before her mind caught up with her she had hopped onto one of the stools, turning to lean her elbows on the bar. She eyed him wearily while he dropped the fruit parts in a fancy blender, closed the lid and pressed the button. 

He turned towards her suddenly, leaned his hands on the bar and sneered down at her. “Now, let’s talk about you breaking in to my house, shamelessly browsing through my belongings and disturbing my rest.” 

Stef had to grab the bar to keep herself from falling over, she felt her cheeks sting in that familiar fashion, telling her she was blushing profusely while looking very much like a deer caught in the headlights. 

She stammered, trying to come up with an excuse but every conjured thought sounded even more ridiculous than the other and the redhead found that she really couldn’t find a proper explanation for this that wouldn’t sound less stupid than the truth. 

He held up a hand to interrupt her, “You know what? I don’t think I even want to know.” The harsh look left his face to be replaced by something much darker and sinister. “What I am more interested in, is how I’m going to punish you for it.” He smirked evilly, then turned towards the blender to switch it off. 

Stef shook her head, wiping her bangs away from her forehead. “Punish?” Startled at the high-pitched sound of her voice, she cringed inwardly. Why did he say that in such a way that it made the butterflies in her stomach pick up their construction work again? 

An elegantly shaped glass was placed in front of her, the smoothie complete with straw and pink umbrella. It looked so out of place in the stylish cellar that she couldn’t stifle the nervous laugh escaping her. 

Matt took a swig of his own drink, eying her as she giggled mentally. Dark look forgotten for a moment, the corner of his mouth lifted briefly. “What, you don’t like your order, Fraulein?” 

“Oh, I do, I do!” Stef exclaimed hurriedly, “It’s just...” She gestured around the room confusedly, “It’s just this whole situation. Just when I think it can’t get any weirder I get this lovely drink which seems to have come straight from a tropical beach instead of from the basement of a rock stars’ house.” She blushed again at her blurted out acknowledgement of his career. 

“The Dungeon.” 

Her eyes connected with his again, as she looked at the singer confusedly. He took another sip from his drink, piercing blues never leaving her as he waved his other hand around dismissively. “I call this place; ‘The Dungeon’”

The German's face scrunched up with the effort of trying not to burst out of laughter at the ridiculous name. 

She tried to shield her blushing cheeks from him by bringing the straw up to her lips to suck lightly on it. As she enjoyed the familiar taste of a very well done banana-orange smoothie, his hoarse voice broke through her small moment of peace. 

“And what better place to punish someone, than in a dungeon?” 

His rough voice, lowered almost to a whisper was so unfamiliar that she would have not been able to recognize it even after years of listening to said voice daily. It also sounded so much sexier than she had ever imagined. The small woman felt a chill run through her body as she met his eyes again, noticing him leaning over a bit further, closer towards her. 

She said nothing, opting instead on sucking the straw slowly, letting him take full control of this situation. She was totally out of line by breaking in to his house in the first place so whatever punishment he deemed necessary in this dungeon, she would accept it. _‘Curse you, filthy mind, stop linking ‘punishment’ and ‘dungeon’ to naughty stuff!’_

The dark look having returned in his eyes, he grinned down at her submissive form, “Nothing witty to say anymore? Good. Now I have two things on my mind at the moment that I could get you to help me with. First of all, you’re probably wondering what the fuck I am doing here in the first place, as I was supposed to be on tour.” She nodded quickly, the thought having entered her mind on more than one occasion but not having had the opportunity to voice it yet. 

He straightened his back, continuing, “Okay, well we traveled back to the UK to go to this charity dinner we were supposed to attend. Now I’m a big fan of charity, and an even bigger fan of free food so you can imagine my annoyance as the wife of one of the band members suddenly falls ill and we all had to cancel the party to get her to the hospital. I love Kelly, god bless any woman being able to stand up to Chris the way she does, but having to rush her pregnant ass into the sickbay at every little pain she suffers is kind of getting to me, if you know what I mean. 

But when I told Chris about my refusal to join them once again, he started making a scene right in front of my own girlfriend. Calling me a selfish prick that didn’t deserve the adoration of his kids.” 

Matt started waving his arms around while talking at a much more familiar lightning speed pace. Stef listened intently as she continued to drink. It wasn’t every day that you had the opportunity to peek into the private life of the world’s best live band. 

He really got into it now, running a hand through his black hair, putting it in to disarray even more. 

“So now she starts giving me smack as well, telling me I should stop thinking about my stomach for a moment and run after them, but you know what? I really didn’t feel like it again! All I could think of right there and then, were the piles of delicious food waiting to be devoured by me, and then she, of all people, walked away from me as well! Daring to tell me I wasn’t going to get any desires fulfilled that night because I was acting like a child in her eyes.” 

He turned towards Stef swiftly, bright eyes sparkling with frustration, “Since I am unable to return to the party without at least one other person to attend it with me, as it would make me look like a total fool, I return home, alone. I heat up some nearly over-date tv-dinner which tasted. Absolutely. Horrid, and end up down here to find some peace in my private asylum.” 

He put his hands back on the bar and leaned in so quick their noses were almost touching, he sneered down at her with a very annoyed look in his suddenly cold eyes. “And when I finally manage to fall asleep for a bit, I’m suddenly roused rudely to find some random woman in my closet, stripping her luscious body right in front of my eyes like no care in the world. So now I am not only incredibly hungry for a good, quality meal, I also find myself with a raging hard-on I can’t seem to loose!” 

Stef’s eyes spread wider than ever before at this statement. Matt shoved himself away from the bar violently, his eyes watching her every move as he moved around the counter towards her. Her body refused to move as she felt very much like a prey being stalked by a cobalt-eyed predator as he came up behind her. Cold sweat broke out, making her skin shiver when she was suddenly trapped in between the ice cold bar and a searing hot body behind her. His hands placed themselves firmly next to her sides on the bar, effectively blocking any means of escape. 

Not that she could even think of escaping, even if she had wanted to. Her body went rigid with anticipation and her breath sped up again as her pulse started hammering against her throat. Her mind blanked as she waited for his next move, all senses tuned towards the dominating presence of the famous singer behind her. 

She inhaled a shaky breath when his breath fanned over her left ear as he whispered huskily, “I’m going to give you two options, woman, either you go upstairs right now, and cook me the most excellent meal I’ve ever tasted…” His tongue flicked lightly over her earlobe, as if testing out how she tasted instead of said meal. She moaned lightly, her body acting on instinct to the presence of sheer male dominance. 

“Or..?” Her voice was barely a whisper, but she knew he had heard her as he chuckled lightly in her fiery hair. 

“Or, you show me what those lush lips of yours can do, sucking on something different than that straw.” He took her earlobe in between his own lips, and sucked slowly to demonstrate his meaning. Not that she needed the hint, his intentions clear and spread out on the table in front of her. Her mouth felt dry when she tried to speak, so she swallowed and tried to control her rapid breaths. 

She could feel him inhale and exhale slowly behind her, cursing him for his control and arrogance yet loving her bodies reaction to his cool demeanor at the same time. “So what’s it gonna be, woman?” 

Swallowing again she managed to loosen her tongue enough for her reply. 

“Well, I really am a horrible cook…” She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing she could muster the same amount of confidence as he had so her voice didn’t sound like a squealing teenager. 

“I was kind of hoping you were gonna say that.” She felt his approval of her choice in the tone of his lowered voice. Bringing up his right arm he pulled away the black scarf still adorning her neck and brushed her hair aside, sending shivers down her spine as his fingertips grazed her neck with the movement. “You’re so gonna regret it.” 

With that, his lips suddenly crashed down upon her neck, licking, sucking and kissing all the way from her earlobe down to the collar of the black shirt. He traced wild patterns with his tongue as his arms encircled her, pressing her back flush against his warm chest. 

An explosion of emotions came tumbling down on Stef as she moaned loudly, the tension building up in her body too strong to ignore any longer. Her hand shot up behind her to run her fingers through the hair she had admired for so many years, but before she could reach the beautiful locks his fingers locked around her wrist. 

“Nu-uh!” He whispered sexily in her ear, “You need to be punished, remember? So you’re not allowed to touch me unless I specifically tell you to, got it?” 

Her body temperature rose up rapidly and she drew in a shaky breath as she nodded her compliance to his demand. 

“Good girl,” he purred sexily, then stepped away from her while still holding her wrist, causing the barstool to swirl her body around to face him. She pushed back against the bar behind, the cold surface digging in her spine sharply as he advanced on her. He slipped his other hand around her waist and pulled her back against him, nudging her legs apart with his knee so he could stand in between. Wasting no time he crushed his lips down on hers hard, pulling on her bottom lip with his lips harshly, demanding entrance to her mouth. 

She got lost in the deep pools of his pupils, dragging her in, spiraling down into the sinful darkness lurking beyond as he gazed back at her, sucking on her lips sexily with open mouthed kisses. Stef exhaled, moaning softly as his tongue skillfully trailed over her lips, granting him access to slide inside, stroking her tongue hungrily. 

Closing her eyes at last, she started moving her tongue against his, letting carnal instincts take over her body as her mind was still unable to come up with a coherent thought. Clashing their tongues together more feverishly, his hands started running up and down her back, pressing his body hard against hers. She was forced to open her legs wide to accommodate his hips crushing against hers, a very prominent hardness pressed to her heated core, making her groan in delight. 

A low purr from Matt vibrated through her as he paused their increasingly heated kisses to trail a path of kisses from her chin to her jaw and earlobe. “Wrap your arms and legs around me and hold on.” The demand was met without protest as the redhead took her chance to finally have the much-desired contact. She threw her arms around his slim shoulders, pushing her round breasts against his chest making the black shirt nearly loose its buttons due to the strain. Wrapping her legs around his slender body tightly, he grabbed her butt with both hands and picked her slim body up without any effort. 

Lips never leaving her throat, he swirled them around and walked to the other side of the room, past the plush couches. He set her down on a hard surface which she barely registered as the pool table. He grabbed her arms and unlocked the hold she had on his shoulders, pushing her back to lay flat on the green, coarse surface. She peered up at him through lowered lashes, skin flushed from arousal, panting through wet lips lightly. 

He sneered down at her hotly, lust clear in his eyes, “Well, don’t you look all hot and bothered?” He planted both his hands next to her and loomed over her, frowning darkly. “Take off that shirt, slowly.” 

Her hands flew up to the top button, obeying him without question, if only to keep those eyes on her for a bit longer. The raven-haired man made her weak on the inside by just looking at her in that commanding way, feeling heat rush up to that place in between her legs, which was still brushing lightly against the strained fabric of his equally black pants. 

She slowly popped open the top button, traveling down slowly to reveal more of her creamy skin for his eyes to feast on. He followed the path her fingers made as she reached the swell of her breast, pressed tightly against the thin fabric, not tailored to hold that much round flesh. Not able to resist temptation at the sight of her white laced bra, he bent down to lick along the top of her left breast, tracing the fabric of her bra up and down leisurely. 

Closing her eyes against the onslaught of feelings his tongue brought upon her, she managed to continue unbuttoning the shirt until she reached the last button. Popping it open, she slid the two halves to the side, baring her smooth skin for him to do whatever he wanted to her. 

Leaning down on his lower arm, he brought up his free hand to grab her neglected breast, massaging it with strong squeezes through the coarse fabric, making her hardening nipple rub harshly against it. She moaned loudly as his mouth latched onto the nipple of her other breast through the lace, shooting jolts of pleasure through her body. 

He pushed the shoulder straps of her bra down under the shirt, leaving them to hang down to yank the covering cloth down under her breasts to reveal her naked bosom. Cupping the soft, round flesh, he kneaded them sensually, groaning at the delicious treasures below him. “Fuck me, you have amazing tits.” 

She arched her back up to him when he flicked his thumbs over her nipples, making them stand to attention, painfully. He lowered his body to taste her flesh, taking the hard nubs in between his lips one by one, sucking on them gently. She gasped for breath as he finished his sample with a playful bite, her eyes connecting with him once more as he loomed over her quivering flesh. He smirked in that dark way again as he took in her flushed appearance. “I like the way your skin tastes, maybe I can solve my other problem as well by just feasting on you instead.” 

He straightened his back, hands flying to unbuckle the black belt of her trousers like a kid ripping away at his Christmas presents. The same trousers he so sensually and carefully had placed upon her were now clearly in his way, the buttons nearly flying off under his strong fingers as he yanked the front open, zipping down hurriedly. Grabbing both sides, he shoved the fabric down enough to reveal her low-cut panties, the white lace a bright contrast to the black of the skinnies. 

Uncontrollable shivers coursed through Stef at the sight before her; a darkly grinning Matt looking down at her exposed underwear, licking his lips hungrily, bending down slightly towards her hips. He quickly glanced up to her from under spiky black bangs, the blue of his eyes piercing through her yet again. Unable to bare the tension anymore she let her head fall back on the green fabric, eyes staring up at the ceiling as a thought she had repeated many times that day came back to her again. 

_‘How did I get myself into this mess?’_

But before she could dwell on it any longer, her skin contracted wildly as she felt feather light kisses on her stomach, followed by a wet tongue leaving a trail towards her naval, dipping in slightly. The slight touch set her whole body on fire as she tried to squirm away from the arousing but ticklish sensation. His hands were massaging her still clothed thighs firmly, traveling higher towards where she felt a deep, aching burn while his tongue lapped at the soft patch of skin below her naval, trailing lower towards the rim of her panties. 

The redhead groaned at the excruciating slow pace he was moving at, the aching becoming nearly unbearable. She wanted to feel his tongue where she needed it the most, licking and sucking on her clit while his fingers could sate the burning desire spreading around her opening. She squirmed again, moaning loudly, trying to get his tongue to move lower, faster, her hands were clenching and unclenching, desperately fighting the urge to grab his head and push him down on her soaking underwear. 

Not knowing what else to do, she glided her hands over her breasts, trying to lift a tiny bit of the ache and giving her fingers something to do to help fight the urge of running them through those silky black strands. 

His hands shot up, though, and grabbed her wrists, smacking them down beside her body none too softly. She wined pathetically and lifted her head again to look down on him, finding his face hovering just above her panties as he sneered at her disapprovingly. 

“I thought I told you not to do anything unless I specifically told you so.” The roughness in his voice not helping to lift the desire at all, she let her head drop back again with a pout. 

“But I just wanted to play a little bit with myself for your pleasure, Matthew.” Trying to lace her accented voice with honey, she huskily pronounced his name, hoping it would do the trick. 

He chuckled darkly and she felt his breath fan over her clothed folds, making her shiver in anticipation. “You’re a dirty little minx, aren’t you?” His hands left her wrists, but she dared not to move them again, fearing he would make her wait even longer to give her the pleasure she craved. 

“Maybe, if you’re a good girl, I’ll let you touch yourself.” He blew over her panties, making the wetness that seeped through the cloth freeze up as she felt just how soaked she was. “But for now, you’re nothing but a dirty..” he breathed her scent in deeply, “..filthy..” his thumbs spread her lips apart under the cloth, “..little whore.” And with that he ran his full tongue over her from her opening towards her clit. 

The coarse lace only added to the friction, making her back arch up violently, coming off the table completely as that one stroke nearly made her come right there and then. 

She moaned out her desire loudly as he continued to lick her in long, confident strokes. Her legs tried to open up more so he could use that skilful tongue on her better, but the skinnies prevented her from doing so as he hadn’t pulled them down past her thighs. 

Her arms flailed about desperately, confined in their movements by the bra straps still hanging down her shoulders under the shirts sleeves, her hands clenching in fists, wanting to hold onto something, anything, but too scared that he would stop his sweet torture if she did. 

Massaging the insides of her lips softly, his thumbs spread her wider so his experienced tongue could drive her crazy by sucking and licking on her clit through the fabric. 

Her breathing started to become erratic as she could feel the building tension of the last hour or so reach a peak deep inside her. She clenched her eyes shut as the world shattered around her. Arching her back again, she moaned a long and deep, “Yesssss..” as he kept licking her softly, dragging out the climax as long as possible. 

Panting wildly, she fell back on the table, while he kept placing soft, open-mouthed kisses over her. She opened her eyes towards the ceiling, blinking as her sight went fuzzy while she tried to get her breathing under control. The sensitive skin of her lower region jumping slightly with every kiss he placed upon her. 

He would not stop touching her lightly, fully focused on her breathing as it tuned down again, piercing eyes staring at her chest slowly rising and falling at a more steady pace. Tasting her flowing juices by licking softly over her opening, he made the woman gasp for breath as the low, content purr that came from deep in his chest vibrated straight through her sensitive core. 

“You taste fucking delicious.” His breath blew lightly over her, giving her goose-bumps all over her trembling skin. Having finally gained control back over her muscles, she propped herself up slightly on her elbows, not wanting to miss the view of being pleasured by the multitalented musician. 

_‘And that’s one more talent to add to the long list.’_ She giggled lightly at the thought, making his eyes shoot up from his banquet. 

“So you think this is funny, ey?” His voice sounded stern, but the mischievous glint in his eyes, so familiar to her from the many crazy interviews she had watched, told her otherwise. He was enjoying laying his torture on her and she did not mind that one bit. 

In an upwelling of bravery she met his stare dead-on. “If this is what you call punishment, then I should break in your house more often.” 

His eyes narrowed, playful glint gone. He looked properly pissed now and the redhead felt all her confidence slip away in an instance. _‘Oh, why can’t I just keep my stupid mouth shut?’_

“Looks like you need another fucking lesson in manners.” With that he shoved her panties aside and rammed two of his long fingers straight in her heated core. The German’s whole body spasmed at the sudden intrusion and she dropped back on the table, gasping for air. 

His tongue was back on her, sucking furiously on her now exposed clit which was still engorged and sensitive from her previous orgasm. Her whole body tried to squirm away but he held her down firmly by pressing his free hand down on her flat abdomen. His fingers moved in and out at a feverish pace, curling up inside to stroke her pleasure spot which he hit spot-on every time he moved. Back arching when his teeth grazed her nub painfully, she could not stop a scream from escaping. He pressed down on her clit with his tongue, flicking it back and forth fast and hard and through the pain she could feel the beginnings of an orgasm rise again rapidly. It hit her unexpectedly fast and made her scream out loudly while her whole body convulsed around his nimble fingers. 

Eyes clenched shut tightly, she felt him pull out and move over her. Before she even had a chance to gain a few lung-filling breaths of air she felt his wet fingers on her lips as he pushed them inside her mouth. Her eyes connected with his cobalt’s, scowling down at her from his dominating position. She met his silent command and sucked and licked his fingers, tasting her own spiced pleasure. 

His eyes were hazy with lust as he watched her tongue and lips clean him up thoroughly. When he thought them clean enough he removed his hand and grabbed both of her wrists to haul her up to an upright position, crushing her lips to his, feverishly. Both let out a groan at the contact, sucking and licking wildly at each other’s lips, wet from her juices, tongues clashing in a passionate battle for dominance. Stef, still panting from the earth-shattering orgasm he had given her, was no match for Matt’s sheer power as he grabbed the hair on the back of her head and yanked it back harshly so he could drink more easily from her full lips. 

His other arm went around her waist and pulled her off the table to the ground. She barely managed to stand upright on wobbly legs before he swiftly turned her around to pin the front of her thighs against the pool table painfully hard with his own legs. He grabbed the black skinnies and shoved them down her hips, the tight material not moving down further on their own as they pooled at her knees. Grabbing her by the shoulder, he pushed her down on the table non too gently, leaving barely enough time for Stef to brace her elbows forward for the impact. 

The movement pushed all air out of her lungs and she inhaled sharply through clenched teeth as panic started to rise at his rough handling. Her voice, laced with fear and excitement at the same time, came back to her, “H-Hey, wasn’t I supposed to-“ 

“Shut up!” he interrupted her harshly, hand still on her shoulder to keep her down while the other fumbled with his own belt. “Stay the fuck down.” 

She could do nothing but comply to his powerful command as she screwed her eyes shut, panting wildly. The raging fire she felt inside, caused by the powerful aura of the man behind her, coursed through her body, both fearing and anticipating his next move, a complete slave to his whim. 

She felt his hand move from her shoulder to the collar of the black shirt she was still half-wearing. He grabbed it and started pulling it off her, making her arms move to her back with the motion. He stopped halfway though, leaving her without leverage as her breasts were suddenly pressed against the rough, carpet-like fabric of the pool-table. Unable to shrug the shirt off on her own, or pull it back up her body, it bound her arms behind her back effectively. She whined at the sensation of the green wool on her sensitive skin but he pointedly ignored her as he continued unbuckling himself with both hands. 

Hearing his trousers drop to the ground her breathing sped up again, especially when she felt something very hard and long slide in between her arse cheeks. The deep ache inside her became rapidly unbearable, burning her loins with hot excitement. Her legs straightened instinctively and she moved her bum up and down to entice him to take her right now to ease her searing pain. 

“You want it badly, don’t you? You filthy whore.” Her cheeks burned crimson at his rough, deep voice. “Tell me how much you fucking want it!” 

She shut her eyes, gulping as she brought out a weak, “Please..” 

“Please, what? Speak up, woman, I can’t hear you,” he taunted mercilessly. Grabbing her panties from behind, he suddenly pulled them upwards harshly, straining the lace against her overly sensitive clit. She squirmed uncomfortably, trying to lift her body up from the rough table cloth while pushing her back towards him, but his other hand grabbed onto her hips to hold her in place, causing her to whine desperately. 

“Fucking enticing bitch, tell me what you want, now!” 

Stef mumbled incoherently, feeling the blush creep all over her body at the sex-stained words coming from the man she had fantasized about, for so many times, at night. 

Matt released her panties to place his hands next to her and leaned over her trembling body, licking a path over her exposed shoulder blades while rubbing his cock up and down in between her cheeks. “I can’t fucking hear you,” he whispered in her ear in a honey-slicked voice, making her heart thump loudly. “You better tell me now, before I decide to walk away and leave you here on your own.” 

“No!” she exclaimed, finally finding the ability to voice her needs. “Please, don’t leave. I need you, I need you to take me, hard...Please, I want you inside me!” 

Matt chuckled darkly at her desperate plea, “That’s it, woman, beg for it.” And with that, his hand grabbed her underwear again and pulled it up even more harshly until the elastics started to give way, pressing painfully hard against her nub. Her shaky moan turned into a painful groan as he straightened up and grabbed his cock to ram himself in her passage with one slick thrust. Sliding in deep, she wailed out at how large and hard he was as he filled her up like no one before. She arched her back up when he grabbed her hips forcefully and started setting a ferocious pace straight away, not even giving her the chance to adjust to his thick size. 

He pounded away harshly, slick flesh slapping loudly against her butt as she could do nothing but moan at each and every of his painfully deep, hard thrusts. “Fuck!” he groaned out loudly, accentuating each word with a sharp stab inside her. “So fucking wet, so fucking tight..” 

The soft skin of her breasts rubbed against the table harshly, the friction so painful she knew she was going to have a nasty case of rug burn, but not giving a care in the world as he angled his hips slightly to hit her sweet spot with every powerful plunge inside her. 

Disconnecting one hand from her hips, he grabbed her hair and pulled her back forcefully, curving her back up unnaturally far. She felt the strain on her spine as he continued pounding in her relentlessly, the rough treatment relieving the weight on her breasts, leaving only her nipples to graze the coarse fabric, hardening them even more. 

She screamed out loud as the added friction on her breasts, the course lace rubbing over her clit and Matt panting sexily, pounding away at her from behind made her climax violently again. Her hands, still bound behind her back by the black shirt, the cause of all her trouble, were clenching desperately as she dug her fingernails in her palms painfully while her whole body erupted. Her slick passage grabbed hold of the rocker’s hard dick tightly while her juices started to flow out to drip down their legs. 

“That’s it, you little minx, come hard on my cock. Feels so fucking great!” Every hard stab made her whole body shake, his thrusts becoming less controlled and more erratic as he was nearing his own peak thanks to her walls hugging his rock-hard length. He shuddered violently behind her, drawing out a long, “Fuck, yes!” His hand on her hip pulled her back against him tightly as she felt him emptying all his pent up frustration in her hot core, groaning through clenched teeth. 

In that instant the redhead suddenly wished she could see his face as her body brought him to heaven, secretly wondering for a split second if it was scrunched up into one of his famous “sex-faces” as he came for real. 

The pair came down to earth slowly. Stroking her hip up and down, he gave her some lazy, deep thrusts while he finally released her red-tinted hair to then free her arms of the shirt by pulling it off her wrists. Bringing her arms back in front of her while groaning in relief, Stef felt her shoulders object to the movement in agony, too weak from the abnormal positioning to bring her body up from the harsh green wool. She whined painfully, panting harshly while sweat dripped down from her forehead, unable to wipe it away. She had never felt anything like this before, both thoroughly satisfied but also bruised and aching in every corner of her body. 

Strong, slender arms came around her, lifting her up to a warm and soft, cotton-clad chest. Her stinging shoulders were showered in butterfly touches, taking away the pain as he kissed them softly, almost apologetically. Hot, fast puffs of air, fanning her neck as he put his lips against her skin tenderly, slowed down to a more relaxed pace as he got his breathing under control. His softening member still half-way inside her, pulsed with the heartbeat that she felt through her back, his chest pressed tightly against hers. And it was that realization that made her forget all the pain in her body from his rough punishment. His heart, hammering away at his ribcage, and her being the cause of that wonderful sensation. It almost became too much for the redhead as she felt her legs give way in exhaustion and the overpowering feeling of being held in Matthew Bellamy’s arms. 

Sliding out of her, he scooped her up bridal style effortlessly and carried her over to the spacious couches in the center of the room. She put her arms around his neck, gazing up dreamily at his profile as he focused his eyes ahead of him, his face neutral and relaxed, except for the slight flush on his cheeks from their earlier activities. 

He laid her down on the couch, her back muscles relaxing blissfully in the soft pillows. She felt him remove the black trousers and her torn panties from where they were bunched up around her knees as she stared up at the ceiling, lost in the mix of emotions that were swirling through her. He crawled over her body to gaze down in her eyes, warm body flush against hers. She met his unwavering stare, wondering what was on his mind until he bent down and kissed her lips so tenderly she felt her heart jump up in her throat. Closing her eyes, she returned his kiss, trying to push down the almost overpowering feeling of tearful joy. The sudden change in his behavior towards her left Stef breathless, trying to ignore her inner fangirl screaming at her to wake the fuck up and realize the extremity of the situation. 

Deepening the kiss, Matt licked lazily along her lips, this time not demanding, but asking for entrance to which she complied willingly. Stroking his tongue along hers softly, he leaned down on his elbow so he could use his free hand to roam her curves. He rolled both their bodies to lay on the side to expertly snap open the bra that was still clutched tightly along her midriff while never breaking the kiss. Taking it off her slowly, his fingertips left a searing trail on the skin of her arms as she felt herself heat up to his touches once again. 

Rolling her back to lay under him again, she took her chance and moved her hands up to his face, tentatively touching his cheekbones with her finger tips. When he continued kissing her and stroking her side, she steeled herself and trailed her fingers further up to finally run them through his spiky hair, the feeling alone making her heart skip a beat as her breath hitched. He purred contentedly while she stroked the long admired, pitch-black locks and she peeped up daringly to search his face for his reaction. He seemed quite peaceful, not minding her touching him at all as she studied his relaxed, closed eyes while he kissed her leisurely. 

Lowering one hand to stroke his neck she was overcome with the feeling of wanting to feel his naked chest on her skin. Reaching for the collar of the pale, red shirt she trailed the edge towards the front until she came on the first closed button. She popped the tiny nub slowly, carefully observing his aura, afraid to annoy him again but not being able to resist seeing him completely naked anymore. 

Continuing her quest for naked skin on skin, she just popped the last button when he opened one glassy eye to peer down at her, then raised an eyebrow sexily as he finished their kiss with a soft peck on her lips. 

“I wasn’t aware that I have told you to undress me.” He smirked amusedly when her eyes widened in shock and her hands stilled immediately. 

Then all Stef’s fear flew out the window as his smirk widened and he giggled loudly at her reaction. That laugh, the laugh that had all the female fans swooning in adoration, sounded like heaven so close to her ear, reverberating through her as he put her arms around her and, giggling, pressed his naked chest against her soft skin tightly in a big bear hug, making her tingle all over from the much desired contact. 

Through his uncontrollable giggle, contagious enough to make Stef start as well, he managed to bring out a few words, “Oh, haha, you should’ve, haha, seen the look on, hehe, seen the look on your face, haha!” He rolled on his back, taking her with him as all the stress seemed to flow out of his body with each belly-aching laugh. 

She crawled into his side, chuckling lightly, not feeling completely at ease with his complete change in attitude but immensely relieved at his antics besides that. “Well, I am glad I amuse you.” 

“Oh, hehe, you sure did more than just that, babe.” He looked down at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Laying her chin to rest on his chest, she clutched the lapels of the shirt between her hands tightly, gazing up at him with a mix of confusion, admiration, fear and annoyance. 

“I gave you quite the scare back there, didn’t I?” 

She nodded slowly at his question, watching his lips go from smirk to pout, and back to grin again. 

“I’m sorry, I’ve just been kinda stressed lately, really couldn’t have found me at a worse time. And then sneaking in, stripping in front of my eyes like you did, something just snapped, y’know?” He searched her eyes apologetically, hands rubbing circles on her back lazily, giving her the shivers all over, and not because she felt cold. His crystal-blue eyes pierced through her soul, and she found it unable to find any contempt for his rash, punishing actions. 

“I understand,” she whispered softly, unclenching one of her hands as the patterns he drew on her back relaxed her even more, to reach up to his face and stroke his stubbled cheek softly. 

Alleviation shone brightly in his eyes, quickly replaced by another mischievous sparkle. “It’s not like you didn’t enjoy it either, ey?” He wiggled one eyebrow at her as he grinned goofily, making her burst out in giggles. He gave her another tight hug as they finished laughing, then rolled her to the side so he could get up. Facing him from the couch, she admired the view of his backside as he stretched lazily, the red shirt which now hung loosely around his frame pulling up with the motion showing a fair part of his lean lower back. Running a hand through his hair he motioned for her to stay as he moved about the room, picking up clothes strewn everywhere over the ground. 

Matt out of sight, Stef’s brain began to run at a million miles per hour again. Not quite able to get her head around what had happened in the span of the last hour or so, she wondered what her friends outside were thinking. _‘They must be worried sick by now.’_

Her thoughts were cut short when a towel landed on her body from behind the couch. Looking up thankfully at the source of the throw, she grabbed the soft cloth to clean herself up from their heated workout. As he walked back to the front of the couch, she noticed he had put his pants back on but left the shirt wide open for her to rake her eyes over his pearly white, naked chest. With her own clothes bunched up under one arm he held her unfinished banana smoothie in one hand, offering it to her. She took the drink, smiling approvingly while he laid her clothes next to her on the cushions, smirking broadly at her flushed appearance as memories of her undressing boldly, unknowingly in front of him came rushing back to her. 

Taking a much needed gulp of the still delicious fruit mix she fished her mobile phone out of her pocket to check if her friends had called her. 

“That’s not gonna be of much use,” Her eyes shot up to him as he flopped down on the couch next to her, setting himself in the corner as his eyes dragged up and down her still very naked body. “This place is like a bunker down here, the walls are isolated to keep out any noise from going out, or anyone from trying to listen in.” 

“I see,” Stef said, grinning slightly at his tell-tale paranoia. She laid her phone down to grab her camera out of her other pocket so she could start putting on the white cotton trousers, realizing her panties were far too mangled to put on again. “I was just checking if my friends had called, I think they’re kind of wondering what the hell is keeping me so long.” 

He leaned over and reached out to seize her wrist, stopping her from dressing and making her look up at him quizzically. He snickered at her, eyes sparkling enthusiastically, “Yes, about that. What exactly are you doing here?” 

* 

In the meanwhile, outside of the spacious mansion, five girls were on the verge of a breakdown. They had been contemplating the possibilities of Stef’s long absence and tried to come up with the courage to go looking for her themselves. The summer sun had set, stars showing themselves one by one as the sky darkened to a deep purple. 

“I still say we need to go in as well and look for her. What if she has tripped and fallen down? Maybe she’s lying on a floor somewhere, unconscious and bleeding to death!” Adela exclaimed, looking exasperatedly at the rest when she failed to convince them. 

“Maybe,” Irene said thoughtfully, “But maybe Matt has some really tight security, like, robots or something, and she’s being held captive!” The others looked at her as if she had grown an extra arm while she continued, off in her own world, “Yeah, that could be it, sounds just like him. And then, if we manage to break in as well, she’s only going to be in more trouble!” 

Marissa shook her head, feeling more and more guiltily for the whole ordeal. “Or she has indeed tripped, or she’s locked up in a room because of some more, realistic type of security.” She looked at Irene pointedly, who just scoffed and turned away. “Either way, I say we have to find some real help without getting our selves into trouble as well.” 

Here Sophie looked at the blonde, sneering royally at her, “Oh you’re something, aren’t you? First you make the poor girl go through with some stupid dare she agreed to, and then you want to give her even more hardship by alerting the police that she’s breaking in on private property?” 

Marissa looked at the ground reproachfully, guilt crashing down on her heavily now. “Cut her some slack, Soph,” Adela said, sliding a hand through her dark locks sighing, “Standing around here, doing nothing but pointing fingers isn’t gonna help us either. We need to start thinking on this, need to come up with a plan. Maybe we can walk around the house and look inside through the windows, see if we can spot her. Hopefully we can climb up somewhere so we can check the upper floor too.” 

Laura grinned, “Yeah, that sounds like an idea. Wish we could climb walls, that would make it a lot easier! Oh, if only Spiderman was here!” The group was about to start for the villa when they were frozen in their tracks by a male voice behind them. 

“’Ellow ladies, what are you all doing, standing out here on this lovely evening?” 

The party of five made a synchronized sharp turn, pirouetting at lightning speed to set their stunned eyes on the tall figure standing behind them. 

Black aviators perched on his nose under a wild mane of ash blond hair, donning his favorite leather jacket, Dom fitted the role of the sexy rock star image like a glove. He flashed his perfect, pearly whites at them as his lips turned up in his trademark smile, perching the two pizza boxes he was clutching under his muscled arm higher up his slim hips, covered in dark jeans. 

For a few seconds nothing happened, the girls too stunned to even move and Dom waiting patiently for the all too familiar spell to break, bracing himself for the expected screams that would follow. 

Sophie was the first to gather herself back together at the drummer’s surprise appearance. Steeling her back, she closed her mouth, surprise still evident in her eyes. “Oh, erm, hello, Dom. What eh, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be touring?” 

Dom raised his eyebrows puzzling, this was not the normal reaction he expected to receive, refreshing as it was. He looked closely at the five girls, noticing they were closer to mortification and shock than to joy and elevation, as he would normally expect from a group of girls running into him near Matt’s home. 

“Well, we’re back in town for two days for a charity dinner we were supposed to attend. We kind off, ehm, went home early though.” The blond frowned, seeing the girls look at each other with frightened looks. Now this was certainly out of the ordinary. They looked as if his appearance was an inconvenience! Dom didn’t know whether he should laugh or feel insulted. Settling on the former, he looked at the group funnily, “Are you girls waiting for Matt or something?” 

Normally, when he mentioned his partner in crime, eyes would widen in excitement and happiness at the prospect of meeting the frontman. Normally they would not widen in panic and fear. One of the girls, a brunette with eyes more piercing-blue than his best friend took a tumbling step towards him. “Oh, please, don’t tell me he is coming too?” 

Dom felt himself starting to get pissed, he had been in the hospital nearly all evening, listening to Chris’ whining about Matt’s rude behavior. He was hungry and tired and wanted nothing more than to just dig into the pizza’s he brought for Matt and himself when he had decided he’d pay the singer a visit to hear his side of the story. But now he was faced with a group of girls who would not even beg him for a picture or autograph, or shower him with compliments to stroke his ever needy ego, regardless of them standing right outside of his best friends villa. They had to be fans, what other purpose could they possible have here? 

He would’ve crossed his arms to sneer down at the group dignifyingly, if it wasn't for his sunglasses still on his nose and the boxes under his arm. Trying to sound at least a bit authoritatively he hardened his voice a little bit. “Now, what exactly is going on here?” 

The group startled as it dawned on them that Dom was onto something. Taking a deep breath, Marissa took responsibility and stepped forward. 

“Well, erm, it’s like this, Mr. Howard. It all started with a silly bet we had come up with yesterday, it involved one of our friends, uhm, breaking in, and, ahm, wearing some outfit of Mr. Bellamy…” Her voice trailed off, blushing profoundly and looking straight at the pavement, heart hammering and throat clenching in freight, too afraid to look the drummer in the eye. 

Dom’s hand raised to take his sunglasses off, seeing no use of them anymore as this group was not gonna flash any camera’s at him any time soon. Incredulously, he looked at the gathering, one face at a time, trying to make any sense of the bizarre story. “Okay, I didn’t quite get that, how about you try to explain it again, please?” 

The blonde girl told him the more detailed version of why their friend, called Stef, was currently inside the villa behind them, the other girls adding small details now and then when the first was out of words, still crimson in embarrassment. 

When they finished the story, all eyes shot up when Dom suddenly let out a loud bark. He had to rearrange his grip on the pizza boxes as he nearly doubled over in a laughing fit at the insane story. The image of a girl creeping in through Matt’s toilet window to find a stage outfit she had to wear undeniably funny in his eyes. 

The girl that had spoken to him first, a smallish brunette with luscious lips, pouted at him worriedly. “I can see how this is funny for you, Dom, but our friend has been inside for more than two hours now and we’re starting to get really worried about her! Maybe she has injured herself!” 

Wiping his eyes, the rock star took a deep breath, ever present smile plastered on his face as his eyes sparkled with humor. “Oh, your friend actually breaking in to wear Matt’s clothes isn’t even half of what’s so funny.” 

The girls looked at each other, puzzled. The smaller girl put her hands on her hips and looked at him sternly with a royal sneer. “What exactly is funny about this then, Dom?” 

The drummer flashed his straight smile at her, pleased to see the effect it had on her as her stance wavered. He stepped slightly forward for extra dramatic effect, “What’s so funny is that Matt has been inside there, all this time.” He grinned when he saw realization creep over their faces, eyes widening once again. “So, yeah, excuse me if I laugh at the image of how that must’ve looked if he happened to bounce into her while she’s prancing around in his outfits!” 

Shock evident on all faces except for the laughing male in front of them, the girls looked at each other, all imagining the most horrible consequences in their own minds. 

Dom, still laughing mentally, pushed past them to walk towards the house. “Oh man, I’ve got to see this, you crazy fans always come up with something new to keep us entertained, I love it!” 

The girls couldn’t help but laugh awkwardly at his statement, which was soon cut short as the front door of the mansion suddenly swung open to reveal the object of their worries. Stef halted on the front porch, eyes shooting back and forth between the man approaching her, and her friends behind him. Surprise clear in her green-ringed brown eyes when she recognized the drummer. 

“Oh, ‘ellow, love. Stef, wasn’t it? Did you find what you were looking for this evening?” He chuckled loudly as he came up to the door, the party of five approaching as well, a few yards behind him. The redhead in question was lost for words at the unexpected situation before her; the famous drummer knowing her name and her friends behind him looking relieved and happy to see her in good health. She watched on as she felt a presence close in behind her and started smirking as the mouth of her friends fell open, wide eyes set on a point above her shoulder. 

“Heeeeey, brought some pizzas, you hungry?” Dom greeted his life long friend as if nothing odd was happening, still grinning broadly at the girl in front of him who was looking quite lost on the porch. Lost, but emitting a very familiar, warm glow from inside. He flashed her a knowing smile and walked past her, punching the slim shoulder of Matthew in a friendly manner on his way in. “You dawg!” he yelled as he stepped inside. 

Matt smiled bashfully, suddenly shy under the attention of the group on his garden path. Stef turned around to face the raven-haired man, smiling brightly as the couple exchanged an understanding look. “Good bye, Matthew. Thank you for the...drink.” She winked daringly, having lost all her previous inhibitions around the singer. 

He returned her wink, then bent down slightly to give her a quick, soft kiss on her cheek. “And thank you too, gorgeous, for...well...just, thanks.” They smiled at each other, after which Stef turned around to join her friends who were looking at the exchange with a mix of confused curiosity. 

Swirling around to face him one last time when she reached the group, she took a few seconds to examine his stance; leaning lightly against the doorframe, red shirt buttoned only half way up, hair an even messier black mane than normal above hauntingly beautiful blue eyes. His long limbs were crossed at the ankle and she noticed his feet for the first time, covered in bright green socks. Shaking her head smirking, she put her hand up in a last greeting which he returned. Then he moved inside and closed the door softly behind him. 

Facing her friends, she puffed her chest out, feeling absolutely thrilled at the prospect of telling her tale, the tale that she would have to censor greatly for her, and Matthew’s sake. She would have no trouble keeping certain details for herself, the thought alone of sharing such an intimate evening with the famous musician, and holding it close to her heart, would warm her inside for years to come. 

She stroked the camera in her pocket lovingly, the device now holding a few pictures of her in a variety of the craziest rock star outfits, smirking at the memory of his hysterical laugh every time she emerged in a new outfit out of his closet, striking silly model poses. 

The pictures would certainly be a beautiful remembrance of this day, more so because they would make her think back to exactly who took them.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; I don't own the recipe of Matt's Orange-Banana Smoothie. Please stop asking me.


End file.
